


Write Our Own Love Story

by ryaelle



Series: GOT7 drabbles and snippets [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Yugyeom is a big puppy, park jinyoung is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelle/pseuds/ryaelle
Summary: Jinyoung doesn’t want to leave the hotel room. His members need to send in the big guns.





	Write Our Own Love Story

There’s only two chapters left in his book and Jinyoung’s not ready to abandon it. He’s not excited to go climb mountains or walk around in crowds. He’s more than fine with room service and this comfortable chair in his room. 

The texts go unanswered. Mark comes to ask first - they’re all ready to go out and get dinner, and is dismissed with a smile. Jackson is ignored resolutely, the thing he hates the most and bounds out in a huff. Youngjae refuses to pressure him, and Jaebeom and Bambam don’t bother to try. Not when they can send in the big guns. 

He hears the click of his room door. Doesn’t bother to roll his eyes at the persistence of the members. He’d hoped he could finish these chapters before the third person would come to try. Jinyoung’s turning a page when a nose bumps into his cheek. He ignores it too, ignores the way his stomach swoops when that familiar nose nuzzles his jaw. He pushes his chin down to obstruct access. The body shifts behind his chair and a cheek rubs against his other temple, relentless. 

“What are you reading, Jinyoungie?” Yugyeom asks, soft and curious. Jinyoung leans his head against that face, a quiet rejection. An I-know-what-you’re-here-for-but-you-won’t-get-it. 

“Hyung,“ he corrects absently. A paragraph later, he remembers the question, nagging at him, pressing a kiss into the top of his head.

“It’s a love story,” he says shortly, unable to ignore the other completely. 

“Hmmm," and it’s not just a contemplative hum. It’s an entire warning that has Jinyoung on guard, unable to concentrate on the words his eyes are scanning anymore. Instead, he’s taking in the form walking around, bending its knees and a head drops onto his lap, nuzzles into his stomach before a face pops up in the round of his arms between him and his book.

“But Jinyoungie,“ and the concerned pout is there, and Jinyoung knows the writing on the wall. He’s lost the second his eyes drifted off his book. 

“We can go write our own love story.” It’s not coquettish, not cunning, not a line. Just warm eyes looking at him in affection,and Jinyoung imagines a tail that’s wagging, waiting for him to come play. The soft spot he has for the maknae just expands and expands, a big bang in his chest.

He closes the book, and takes the warm hand extended. Yugyeom sits back on his heels to let space to stand up, and Jinyoung runs his other hand through long hair that’s grown through the tour. He’ll need a cut when he gets back, Jinyoung considers. And his eyes crinkle into a smile when Yugyeom’s own face looks blissful at being pet. He stops and helps tug the other up. Yugyeom stands up, and up, and Jinyoung doesn’t even mind how he has to bend his neck upwards anymore in this close proximity. A kiss is pressed to his lips and he can tell Yugyeom’s smiling. 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Truly inspired by watching too many vids of dogs wanting to play with their owners....
> 
> The breaking point was some tweet along the lines of “Yugyeom is one of those dogs that don’t realize they’ve outgrown their owner’s laps.”


End file.
